


Oh Jealousy

by ohmytheon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nuxable - Freeform, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? I–?” Capable blinks, confusion slowly transforming into realization. She looks like she might be fit to laugh, which only serves to frustrate him even more. Why is she laughing? This isn’t funny at all! “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” / “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” + Nux/Capable

Clubs and bars really aren’t his thing anymore. They were his thing for a while, back when he was a dumbass that got drunk every other day with his mates, back when he was a complete idiot with nothing going for him in his life. That was all he had. Sometimes, shot-gunning a beer or taking his fifth shot was the only way he could feel alive and a part of the group. A guy would throw an arm around his shoulders, make a toast with a beer, and then they’d all laugh. What a good time.

Just looking back on those nights make Nux cringe. What a fool he’d been. Or maybe he’s just gotten too old for all of that. He doesn’t want to say that he’s too mature - because that just sounds pompous - but growing out of that stage can’t be a bad thing. Now that he’s got direction in his life - a good job that he enjoys, a girl that he still can’t believe likes him, even decent people that he can look up to - his past is sort of, well, embarrassing.

But every now and then, Capable gets that excited look about her and she wants to go out. It’s not very often, but he understands why she wants to go out here and there. She never got to when she was younger, growing stuck in an insanely controlling household with wackadoo ideas. To say that she was sheltered would’ve been an understatement. Plus, she’s so filled with energy that sometimes it was just a good idea to let her get it out of her system. And besides, she was never stupid about it, not like he was, so he can’t really complain. She’s never gotten so drunk that she threw up on herself or on forgotten how to walk or started fight with the DJ for not playing Beyonce, not like he has.

Capable deserves a night out every now and then. It’s just not his scene.

Tonight is one of those nights. Capable went out with her girl friends a few hours ago, the five girls dressed in cute outfits, hair done, make up and everything. It both amuses and stuns him whenever Capable wears make up, as she’s just as likely to go mudding or fishing with him, but he knows how much she likes to dress up on occasion. And she’s beautiful regardless, just in different ways. As for him, Nux stayed home, plugging into the Xbox for some mindless gaming time.

“For crying out loud, Max, stop trying to camp and snipe,” Nux groans over the headset as his teammate is once again killed during a campaign. He’s pretty good at Call of Duty, though Max usually kills him in body count, but the bloke is stubborn as all get out. “Leave that to Furiosa, please.”

He gets a headshot for that remark, a little bit of friendly fire, just as his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. “My bad,” Max says over the headset, not sounding guilty whatsoever.

“Prick,” Nux mumbles as he fishes for his cell and waits to respawn at the same time. He flips the phone open and looks at the text. It’s from Capable, telling him that she’s ready to leave if he’s still awake or she could just stay at Toast’s or get a cab. He shoots her a quick text while trying to maneuver in the game, letting her know that he’s on his way, and gets killed in the process. “Bloody–” He sighs. “I’ve gotta go pick up Capable.”

After saying his goodbyes on the headset, Nux turns the Xbox and TV off, then shuffles around to find his shoes and keys. He most certainly doesn’t mind being the DD for Capable and her friends, not when he spent so much of his time drinking not knowing how to get home. Nowadays, he hates admitting to drinking and driving, but the reckless driving and DUI on his record speak for themselves.

The entire ride to the club, Nux just hums to a song on the radio. He knows Capable isn’t too drunk, although she’s probably a bit tipsy, and that the other girls will be chatty, but it’s better them being safe and he’s actually pretty pleased that he’s seen as reliable and trustworthy. Those were two words never used to describe him before. When he parks outside the club though, what he sees is not what he expects and he gapes.

There is Capable standing outside, looking fantastic even after dancing for a few hours in a dim and packed up. She’s barefoot, holding her heels in her hand, one arm folded across her chest, a smile on her face. Standing next to her is not one of her girl friends, but a guy. A really well-built guy. Wearing a really nice suit. He pushes a button on his keys and the car that activates - well, let’s just say it certainly wasn’t a shitty, little Volvo like Nux was sitting in. Capable laughs at whatever he says.

Nux doesn’t exactly remember getting out of the car and walking over to them, but the next thing he knows, he’s standing right behind his girlfriend wearing the biggest frown and practically sulking. “Did you want to stay a little longer, Capable?” he asks, not even bothering to introduce himself.

Capable turns around and her face lights up, the smile going much wider and more genuine, but of course Nux doesn’t see that. She seems absolutely oblivious to the glower on his face. “Oh, you’re here!” She reaches out to grab his wrist and pulls him closer to her. 

“Nux, this is Slit. He was just offering me a ride home, but I told him that I already had one. Isn’t that nice of him?”

“Yes, nice, quite,” Nux mutters, not even bothering to glare at this handsome and apparently rich Slit guy. It was highly doubtful that the guy was trying to be nice. Shady, more like it. He holds out his hand and forces a smile onto his face, but it looks more like a grimace than anything. “I’m her boyfriend.”

Slit shakes his hand, looking nonplussed. “Beautiful girl, you’ve got there. I’d keep a close eye on her, if I were you. She’s a stunner.”

Capable just laughs. “Oh, stop being ridiculous.”

Nux feels like he’s ready to pop, but he takes his hand back, that dumb grimace-grin still on his face, and places it on the small of Capable’s back. He hates feeling like this, hates it even more that he’s probably acting like a right idiot, but he can’t stand the way that this guy’s eyes falls over Capable when she isn’t looking at him.

“Well, we better be off.” Nux starts to guide her back to the car. She waves goodbye to the guy and then wraps her arms around his, leaning against him. “Where did your friends go?”

“Poor Cheedo got sick - she didn’t eat any dinner, silly girl - so they got a cab and left a few minutes ago.”

“And they just left you on your own?” Nux gives her an incredulous look and then pulls out of her grasp, walking over to the driver’s side. A little frown appears on her face when he doesn’t open the door for her, as he always does, but she doesn’t say anything as she gets into the car and he follows.

“It was only for a few minutes,” Capable points out again.

He doesn’t say anything in response, just gives a snort, and starts the car. Nearly the entire ride home is silent. Capable flitters between giving him confused looks and staring out the passenger window, but he refuses to look back at her, watching the road resolutely and gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. He just keeps thinking about that guy. Slit. The way he was looking at Capable and how just laughed. She really was beautiful. Obviously other guys took note of that, but still…

“What’s wrong?” Capable finally asks as they pull into the parking spot in front of their apartment. “Did I wake you up? I could’ve stayed at Toast’s tonight.”

“Or you could’ve just gotten a ride with Slit.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he even thinks about them. That hadn’t been what he planned on saying at all, but they popped into his head and right out of his mouth without any hesitation.

“What? I–?” Capable blinks, confusion slowly transforming into realization. She looks like she might be fit to laugh, which only serves to frustrate him even more. Why is she laughing? This isn’t funny at all! “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“I am not–” Nux clamps his mouth shut and shoots her a quick glare, but that same near-laughing look is on her face. He turns a little pink and gets out of the car, thinking that he can escape her by doing that. Which is silly since they live together. She gets out of the car and follows him up the stairs, not saying a word, but he can feel her amused energy behind him.

As he’s fumbling to unlock the door, Capable lays a gentle hand on his arm. “You don’t need to be jealous. I know that guy was a creep, but sometimes it’s easier - safer, even - to act pleasant to people like that. I was so relieved and happy when you showed up.”

“You certainly didn’t look like it,” Nux almost sniffs as he pushes the door open. He doesn’t even know why he’s still talking about it or arguing with her, especially not after what she just said. It does make sense. And if wasn’t being so damn stubborn, he’d probably be able to look back and recognize all the signs she was giving, but he can’t, not that he’s dug himself a proper hole to jump in. “You were practically flirting with him. ‘Oh, stop being ridiculous.’“

“What was I supposed to say? ‘Stop being gross’?” Capable harrumphs as she drops her shoes on the floor, turning to face him with her hands on her hips. The look on her face nearly stops him dead. She doesn’t look like she’s going to laugh now. “Did you see him? He had over fifty pounds on me easy.”

It all clicks and Nux knows he’s being a complete idiot. He presses a hand against his face and leans back against the door to shut it. “Ah, hell, Capable. I’m being a jerk.” Even acknowledging it now embarrasses him. What had he been thinking, acting like that? He had been so possessive. He hated guys like that.

But the moment he’d seen that guy talking to her, the way he was looking at her, Nux had felt…well, scared. Capable was incredible. It was miracle that she was with him. What if one day she woke up and realized how pathetic he was compared to her? She was too good for him. Surely she knew that. Surely she knew that the sun rose with her, that she set his heart racing just with a look, that she made him believe that he could do anything, if only for her. Surely she knew that he…

“I don’t know why you’d even act or think like that,” Capable sighs, a small smile on her face, and shakes her head at him. She places a hand on his cheek and looks him in the eyes. “What ever got into your head?”

“Capable, I…” Nux closes his eyes and the words come out in a rush, barely understandable: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

There. They’re out there in the open. People might think it a little odd that they moved in together before even dropping “the l bomb,” but she’d needed a place to live and he had a spare bedroom. Sure, it didn’t get used anymore, but he never thought it weird. He was her guy and she was his girl. They’d been friends before they started dating, so they both knew how well they got along. This past month though, maybe even before that when they’d started dating, things had felt different. The same, but changed, as if something had shifted without even of them realizing it.

When he opens his eyes, one at a time, Capable is still looking at him, but her face is so open and wondrous that it almost confuses him. “I love you too, you big doofus,” she tells him, her lips almost trembling, before she steps on her tip toes to kiss him. Before he can slip his arms around her, she pulls back and pokes him in the chest. “But no more acting like a jealous dummy. Even if it is kind of funny.”

Now that is certainly something he can agree to do. He nods his head and laughs, pulling her back into his arms to kiss her. Somehow, that wasn’t nearly as terrifying as he thought it would be. What a strange night.


End file.
